


De Klaproos

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Bij het wandelen vandaagZag ik een dichtgevouwenBroze klaproos in de sneeuw





	

Bij het wandelen vandaag

Zag ik een dichtgevouwen

Broze klaproos in de sneeuw

 

Hoe ze overleven kon

In de zure, natte kou

Dat ontglipte me

 

Maar elke winterdag

Dat ik haar voorbij liep

Stond ze er nog, machtig

 

Één dag voor de lente

Toen het grote ijspaleis

Bijna gesmolten was

 

Zag ik op mijn levensweg

Een kinderhart proberen

De bloem te plukken

 

Dwaas! Riep ik boos

Hoe durf je? Hoe kan je?

Zo'n zon van het leven beroven!

 

De kleuter veranderde ineens

In een volgroeide volwassen

Zijn hart had niet gevolgd

 

Dus dacht ik aan de mijne

En hoe de bloem die had gered

Want er zitten nu schatten in

 

Bij het wandelen vandaag

Zag ik een mooie, bloeiende 

Klaproos onder het licht


End file.
